Birth of the Seekers
by WinterAssassin
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge: Theme One: Birth


Birth of the Seekers

OoOoO

100 Theme Challenge: Number One: Birth.

OoOoO

Starscream smirked as he put the last head onto his creation. He put a piece of the shard into it's cockpit with a chuckle.

Starscream stared at his black and purple seeker clone of himself feeling proud.

"Us? Against Megatron! Are you _insane_! Ahh... I think I just... sprang an oil leak..." He mumbled, looking sad.

"Silence you fool, Megatron is a worthless pile of scrap metal compared to _my _genius."

"Brilliant observation, brilliant! But your genius pales in the comparison of the genius of our leader! The original Starscream."

"Oh, I could listen to this all day!" Starscream smirked triumphantly with a victorious smirk.

"What are you talking about! _I _am the original Starscream!"

"Liar!" He shouted, glaring at his white clone, "I am the original Starscream!"

Starscream continued to bicker with his clone while the others just watched.

"Ooh, haven't you figured it out yet? He's a pathological liar. Each of us clones represents one aspect of _your _personality. He's a coward, he's an egomaniac, he's a suck-up, he's a liar!" The femme clone glared at everyone's foolishness.

"I am not!" Liar shouted innocently, shaking his helm at the femme.

"So, which part of me did you come from?" Starscream asked, leaning against a rock coolly.  
>She glared at him, "Don't ask."<p>

"Ugh, this is going to be a long orbital cycle..." Starscream groaned, more than already annoyed with his clones.

"Why did I even make a femme clone of me?" He asked his self out loud.

"Because your an idiot." Ms. know-it-all said, kicking Starscream.  
>He glared and started thinking, "Well, I can't keep calling you Coward, Liar, Ms. Knows-it-all, and such. So I shall give you names." Starscream announced with an evil smirk.<p>

"You!" He pointed to the coward.

"Gah!" The black and purple mech jumped and hid behind the suck-up.

"Your name shall be... Skywarp." The black and purple seeker just nodded, not wanting a fight to break out or for him to get hurt.

"And the ego-blue one shall be called Thundercracker." Starscream ignored the glare.  
>"I deserve a much better designation than- than.. that!" He cursed, kicking a rock and watching it float away while he threw a mini-tantrum.<br>"And the crazy-femme will be called Slipstream." Starscream smirked when Slipstream huffed in annoyance and pretended to be interested in a piece of the moon floated and slowly landed on the surface.

"The liar shall be called... Ramjet! And the suck-up will be Sunstorm." Starscream nodded feeling content with the designations he gave each of them, even though they were half-assed names...

"Now, you are all _my _creations. You are to obey me and listen to my every command. And you shall address me as Master!" Starscream stated, glaring at each of them.

"Y- you gave birth to us!" Skywarp yelled, diving behind Sunstorm who screamed loudly at the thought.

Starscream sputtered and stared with wide optics, "W- what!" He glared, cooling fans kicking in since he was heating up a little. "NO!" he shouted, huffing.

"Hmm, were you on the bottom, then?" Thundercracker smirked. "I would never be on the bottom of anything. I'm just to awesome for such things." Starscream almost imagined if Thundercracker had human hair, he would be flipping it over his shoulder...

"Shut up!" Starscream shouted, kicking a rock when he was ignored.

"Wow, sucks to be you." Slipstream muttered, laughing cruelly.

"No it doesn't! Master, don't worry! We will all be little angels!" Ramjet lied, joining Slipstream in her evil laughing, only Ramjet didn't sound so evil.

"Well, I'll be your little angel child, pops!" Sunstorm cooed.

"THAT'S IT!" Starscream bellowed, silencing everyone of his clones. "Your all grounded!" He ordered, pointing to his hideout. "Go to your rooms!" He seethed, watching them all sadly go to the abandoned ship and into their respective rooms.

"What ever, _pa._" Slipstream snickered and the door had slammed shut before Starscream got the chance to enter.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" He screamed, blasting a hole in the ship in pure anger and annoyance.

OoOoO

Hmm, weird. Not what you guys were expecting?... I think it's slightly cute...

I do not own Transformers Animated or any of the characters!

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
